Final Kingdom
by Loo-uu
Summary: Que pasa cuando el destino es el que se encarga de todo?ya que todo tiene que ser como este predice....un RoxasXSora con algo de imaginacion [coso alterno.]
1. Solo Sueños

**Ohh pues este es el primer fic que publico… así que tratenlo como gusten y sean libres de dejar comentarios y/o sugerencias (hehehe se que no esta muy bueno, pero se hace lo posible)**

**Obvio es que nada de esto me pertenece, así que esta de mas recordarlo, gracias por leerlo, si te tomas la molestia.**

**Algunas acotaciones lo que se encuentra entre "" son pensamientos**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Solo sueños**

* * *

En una calle cualquiera de Towilight Town se encontraban Roxas, Olette y Hayner, éstos dos últimos discutiendo animosamente, de pronto la chica percibo que el ojiazul no parecía prestar atención alguna.

-¡Roxas!

-Oh lo siento… ¿Qué pasa, Olette?

-¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente? No has dejado de divagar desde que llegaste

- Lo siento, no es nada, ya no pasara "espero…"

- Bueno, no importa.. ¿Ya estás listo para el torneo, cierto? Recuerda que uno de los 2 tiene que ganar – dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- ¿Así, y tú quien crees que ganara, Olette?- dijo Hayner en un tono burlesco mientras se aproximaba demasiado a la castaña

-Ehh…. no sé, que sea uno de los 2 es lo importante- dijo Olette algo nerviosa por el hecho de que Hayner invadía su espacio personal

-Mmm… vamos Roxas tenemos que entrenar

- ¿Puede ser en otro momento? estoy algo casando

- ¿Cansado? hahaha no temas que te humille

-¬¬ si claro,… no, en verdad no he estado durmiendo bien "o tal vez necesito soñarle de nuevo…"

-Está bien, entonces nos vamos para que duermas, mientras me quedare con Olette, solo- dijo Hayner dándole mas entonación a las ultimas 2 palabras

-"¡Ahh! otra vez un comentario de esos¿!que le esta pasando ¡?"- pensaba Olette mientras veía demasiado confusa a Hayner

- Está bien- dijo Roxas en un tono muy amable y con una sonrisa

-"¡Qué no te importa, yo solo con Olette! ¬¬ no, creo que seria demasiado obvio" Esta bien entonces, nos vemos después

- Roxas... ¿Te puedo llamar en la noche?- dijo Olette un poco sonrojada

- Claro, esperare tu llamada

El chico rubio se fue sin que nadie dijese otra palabra, Hayner voltio para ver de una manera no muy amigable a Olette pero ella sonreía tanto que no se dio cuenta

- ¿Olette?

- Dime Hayner- dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

-Se sincera… ¿Te gusta Roxas, verdad?

Olette dio un pequeño salto y se puso algo nerviosa por la pregunta de Hayner

- eh… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por que siento que es algo muy obvio de tu parte

-Me temo que si….- dijo la chica mientras bajaba la cabeza algo resignada

-"¡claro! Solo eso faltaba… ahora tengo rival y lo peor es que tiene mas probabilidades que yo" ya veo…- dijo Hayner bastante amable pero con una mirada triste, sin que Olette lo notase

-ohh pero yo sé que nunca me haría caso…- dijo Olette aun con la cabeza algo baja y aferrando sus manos en sus piernas

- ¡ohh, como sabes! Esas cosas nunca se saben- Dijo Hayner olvidándose de si mismo

-¿Tú crees?...Hayner ¿Podrías ayudarme?- dijo mas alegre levantando la cara y dejando ver una lagrima caída en su rostro

- ehhh…. "ohh no me gusta verle así… y se lo que siente…pero ahora ¿Qué le digo?" No sé Olette, Roxas no es muy dado a hablar de ese tipo de cosas…

- ohh ya veo… esta bien en verdad no hay problema, vamos entonces a buscar a Pence

Hayner no pronuncio palabra alguna y comenzaron a caminar

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas caminaba sin rumbo, pretendiendo llegar a su casa pero perdiéndose en sus pensamientos

-"¡Ahh, ya no puedo pensar en nada mas!…. ¿Por qué odio no saber quien eres¿Por qué estas en mi sueños?… ¿Por qué siento que te conozco y ni recuerdo habarte visto en persona?, y lo peor¿Por que aun después de todo me encanta soñar contigo?"

- ¡Roxas!

El chico siguió su camino sin haber escuchado nada, aun divagando en sus pensamientos

- ¡Roxas!

De lejos el ojiazul escucho su nombre, proveniente de una voz que no reconocía, sin embargo, se escuchaba como un grito de dolor y tristeza. Roxas dio la vuelta buscando de donde se originaba la voz…

-¡Roxas!

- aquí estoy!- grito Roxas un tanto confuso

Los gritos se escuchaban cada vez mas fuertes dentro de su cabeza, él siguió buscando pero no lograba ver a nadie…un dolor empezó a surgir de en su cabeza y comenzó a perder el control de sus piernas

- Roxas…

De pronto la voz empezó a hacerse cada vez mas tenue, así junto con el dolor de cabeza, sin embargo, no había nadie mas en aquella calle.

Al no escuchar sonido alguno y tratando de no darle importancia siguió su camino, notando que se había salido del rumbo

- ohh claro ahora me he perdido ¬¬ -dijo el chico a si mismo, mientras encontraba el camino a casa.

No obstante, en su cabeza se comenzaba a borrar lo que acabada de ocurrir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una habitación blanca, se hallaba un chico de cabello semiplateado como de unos 18 años, sentado en un gran sillón negro, estaba bastante entretenido mirando al fuego que emanaba de la chimenea cuando entra a la habitación una chica de cabellos rubios de la misma edad que aquél chico.

- Lo he hallado- dijo la chica

- Perfecto…

-¿Cómo sigue Sora?

- Se ha calmado apenas te marchaste

- Me alegra, Riku… ¿Crees que esto continué?

- No lo sé…me temo que sí- dijo el chico bajando la mirada

-Entonces ¿Tendremos que llevarlo a Towilight Town?

- Sí, creo que así tendrá que ser… por su bien y el de Roxas

- ¿Y si llegase a verla?

- Ella ya no debe de recordar nada, ya no es parte de su destino… nunca lo fue

En eso un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules como el mar entro a la habitación

- Riku, Namine¿Qué hacen aquí? o.o - dijo el chico algo sorprendido mientras se tallaba los ojos

- ¡Sora!

Namine fue y lo abrazo mientras Sora estuvo a punto de caerse por la reacción de la chica

- Sora es increíble cuanto puedes dormir ¬¬ - dijo Riku

- Hahaha ya vez- dijo Sora mientras sacaba su lengua y le mostraba su ojo bastante rojo

La chica soltó a Sora cuando él le aparto dado que le empezaba a faltar el aire

- Bueno, no contestaron… ¿Que hacen aquí?

- Estábamos contigo y de repente te dormiste- dijo Riku volteando a ver a Namine quien le devolvió la mirada bastante nerviosa

- Mmmm puede ser hahaha¿No han visto a mi padre?

- León se fue, nos dijo que no tardaría – dijo Namine

- Sí… siempre dice eso- dijo Sora

- ¿Has dormido bien?- pregunto Namine en un tono de preocupación

- Pues sí, bastante bien, aunque tuve un sueño algo confuso, pero ustedes saben sueños…

Riku y Namine volvieron a mirarse solo que ahora preocupados

- ¡Hey! pero ahora que recuerdo… ¬¬ de hecho no recuerdo nada, ni que estuviesen aquí o.o

Riku nervioso dijo lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza

- Ahh pues debiste de estar tan cansado que no recuerdas, pero cuéntanos tu sueño- dijo en el intento algo desesperado de cambiar de tema

- Si Sora, vamos siéntate y cuéntanos- dijo Namine

- Si creo que sí… ahh y mi sueño pues no recuerdo bien solo que era confuso

- ¬¬ - Riku

- Hahaha ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? Eso ayudara a despertar a Sora- dijo Namine

- Sí ¡salgamos, quiero una paleta!

- ¬¬ esta bien- Riku

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Roxas¿Dónde estabas?- dijo una chica rubia de aspecto mayor al de Roxas

-Fui con los chicos un rato ¬¬ ¿No leíste la nota, verdad?

-¿Qué nota?

- La que he dejado en el espejo que está frente a la puerta ¬¬

- ¡oh¡ o.o no, creo que no la he visto hehehe, pero bueno, ya estas aquí así que ve y dile a papa

- see… esta bien, me iré a dormir un rato, así que Larxene ¬¬, no me despiertes "ya no quiero seguir despierto, si no estas aquí en mi realidad"

El chico de cabello rubio se retiro a otra habitación

-¿Padre? ya estoy en casa- dijo Roxas en lo que habría la puerta de la habitación

- Que bueno que has llegado hijo, le he preguntado a tu hermana y no sabia nada de ti

- Sí ya hable con ella ¬¬ , pero iré a descansar un momento

- Está bien Roxas, pero necesitare de tú ayuda después- dijo Cloud

Roxas salio corriendo de la habitación, ya deseaba llegar a su cama para soñarle de nuevo

* * *

**  
Pues mmmmm… que mas… dejen reviews, y así tal vez lo continué…**

**Gracias a: _Mikael Mudou_ por la ayuda constructiva**

**_ -vale-chan-1_ y _Goldengirl-neko_ por tomarse la molestia de leerlo**

**Adieo….**

**Y de nuevo gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo**

_**valeriouz**_


	2. Una Carta

**Ahhh perdon por no ponerlo antes pero pues hahaha uhhh muchos murushes, espero ser mas constante mientras dejen reviews, se les agradece mucho nn**

* * *

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_Una Carta _**

* * *

El viento era muy agradable, en los árboles se podía reflejar aquel movimiento, eran las 5:30 de la tarde y el sol estaba en un punto en el que no importaba tanto su brillo, el lago reflejaba cada una de las cosas que estaban alrededor moviéndose al compás de los árboles, ahí sentado en la orilla un joven de ojos azules como aquel lago y cabello amarillo como el sol, de tez blanca, algo bronceado esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Roxas!- El rubio dio la vuelta para ver quien era.

Un chico de cabellos castaños llego corriendo, se detuvo frente a Roxas, estaba demasiado agitado así que inclinado apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mientras trataba de respirar comenzó a articular algunas palabras

-Roxas, perdona es que me pregunto que a donde me dirigía, y quería seguirme

Roxas se levanto y tomo el rostro del castaño

-No te preocupes, ya estas aquí- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

El chico se sonrojo y volvió a bajar el rostro, el rubio se sentó y con esto invito al castaño a sentarse a su lado, este lo hizo y al sentarse le tomo de la mano, sin embargo la gente pasaba a su alrededor y aquellas manos entrelazadas se colocaron disimuladamente entre ellos dos.

-, tengo algo para ti-

- ¿De verdad? No tenías por que, aunque de hecho yo igual te traje algo hehehe-

- ¡Ohhh¿Qué es?- dijo Roxas mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita negra de plástico de su mochila

- Pues mmm… toma- el castaño saco de su bolsillo un sobre marrón algo arrugado y se lo entrego al rubio al mismo tiempo que este le daba la cajita- No lo leas ahora, me daría pena estar mientras lo haces- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba

- Ohh…esta bien

- ¡Waaaaaaaa, esta hermosa!- El chico que se sentaba a su lado se levanto de un salto, Roxas sonrió

- Sabía que te gustaría

- ¿Gustarme¡Me encanta!

Aquella cajita de música, tocaba una melodía mientras le dabas vuelta a una pequeña palanquita. (Passion- KH2 Op.)

Los chicos se quedaron en aquel parque por una hora mas, mientras platicaban de todo y de nada cada uno con una sonrisa en el rostro y aun con sus manos ocultas.

- , me temo que ya es tarde, y tu casa esta algo lejos- dijo Roxas mientras se levantaba del pasto.

- Ohhh… yo se, entonces, supongo que nos veremos dentro de dos días- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza algo triste

-Si, pero calma esos días pasan rápido y te llamare, tengo que saber de ti-

El otro chico levanto la cabeza y se pudo observar en su rostro una gran sonrisa. Se despidieron con un apretón de manos y se fueron por direcciones opuestas.

Roxas llego a su casa, no se encontraba nadie en ella y fue directo a su habitación, se recostó en la cama y saco de su mochila el sobre marrón, lo abrió con cuidado saco una hoja de color blanco repleta de palabras, la leyó y sonrió, no pudo evitar que una pequeña lagrima brotará de sus ojos, volvió a meter la hoja al sobre y noto que había algo mas, una foto de el chico de cabellos castaños y él a su lado, se notaba que estaban algo mas chicos y se encontraban abrazados, se hallaban en el parque de hace unos instantes, otra lagrima broto de él, y guardo la carta en una caja que se encontraba bastante escondida en su armario.

-¡Roxas, es tarde!- dijo Larexen

El chico abrió los ojos para darse cuanta que había sido un sueño, al igual que ya se le hacia demasiado tarde para ir a la escuela, la chica lo sacudió hasta que este callo de la cama por el susto.

-¡Ouch! Ya entendí, ya me levante

-Pues apurate por que en verdad ya se te ha hecho muy tarde

Larenxen salio de la habitación bastante apurada y Roxas se empezó a cambiar para ir a la escuela, pero mientras lo hacia recordaba el sueño de hace un momento.

- Otra vez el… ya no lo entiendo- dijo a si mismo, y una vez listo para ir a la escuela busco aquella caja que vio en sus sueños.

Recordó donde se encontraba la caja y se subió a una silla para abrir la parte de arriba del armario, quito todos los libros y cajas grandes que se encontraban, tal y como se vio a si mismo en el sueño, y en la parte de atrás escondida hasta el fondo se hallaba aquella cajita, la bajo con cuidado y se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado empolvada, la limpio con cuidado y la abrió. Ahí se encontraban muchas cosas entre lo que parecían cartas hasta un pequeño muñequito, Roxas no podía entender el por que de la existencia de esa caja¿No se suponía que solo eran sueños?, encontró el sobre marrón y lo agarro, se bajo de la silla, no sin antes volver a esconder la caja, y metió el sobre en su mochila en ese momento Larenxen entro a la habitación.

-Ya vamonos, desayunas en el colegio, papa ya esta en el coche- y con eso salio de la habitación

Roxas se encontraba tan confundido, en ese momento de su mente solo brotaban preguntas, pero aun así fue al coche. En el camino al colegio estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, quería sacar esa carta y leerla, ver esa foto, pero algo en el decía que ese no era el mejor momento. Se bajo del auto una vez llegado al colegio, en la puerta se encontraban sus amigos de siempre y aquella chica que no lo deja en total tranquilidad.

-¡Roxas¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?- dijo Hayner

- Lo siento me he quedado dormido¿ya han tocado la campana, no?

- si, así que tenemos que correr-

Hayner, Roxas, Olette y Pence, junto con la chica pelirroja subieron corriendo los escalones para llegar a sus respectivos salones, que eran uno junto al otro. Olette, Roxas y la pelirroja entraron al salón cuyo letrero colgante decía C-1 y Pence y Hayner a salón de a lado que decía C-2.

-Nos vemos en el descanso- grito Hayner antes de entrar a su salón

Olette se sentó a un lado de Roxas y la otra chica se sentó del otro lado por ende, el chico rubio se sentía bastante incomodo.

-¿Como te fue en tu fin de semana?- pregunto la chica pelirroja

-Kairi, nos van a llamar la atención, ya hemos llegando tarde-

-¡Roxas!- le llamo la atención la maestra de clase de álgebra

-¬¬ - Roxas

La primera hora paso, ya tocando para el receso por cambio de clase los chicos se vieron en las puertas de sus salones. La pelirroja colgaba del cuello de Roxas y este no buscaba con quitársela de encima, solo quería estar solo, la carta y el sueño aun no dejaban de dominar su mente.

- Kairi, por favor me estas lastimando

- Pero Roxas…

- Kairi te llaman tus amigas por que no vas con ellas, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo Hayner ya algo molesto mostrándole el camino por donde podría irse

- Si quieren que me vaya¡solo díganlo!-

-Vete- dijo Olette de la misma manera que Hayner

La chica se fue murmurando, sin embargo ellos no le tomaron importancia y caminaron por otro rumbo

-Gracias por quitármela, hehehe, ya no busco como decir que no quiero nada con ella u.u

- Calma Roxas, para eso estamos nosotros- dijo Hayner, mientras Olette y Pence sonreían

La siguiente clase paso normal, al parecer Kairi había entendido el mensaje del día, el receso largo llego y cuando se vieron todos en su respectivo pasillo Roxas llevaba consigo el sobre marrón.

- ¿Qué es eso, Roxas?- pregunto Pence muy intrigado, y el hecho de la pregunta llamo la atención de los otros dos.

- Ahhh no es nada, los veo a la siguiente hora chicos, tengo algo importante que hacer-

Los 3 chicos se quedaron demasiado intrigados, pero ninguno pudo decir nada ya que Roxas había empezado a correr en dirección a los jardines del colegio.

Halló un lugar cómodo y por el que no transcurriese mucha gente para poder prestarle toda la atención a aquel sobre, empezó a sentir miedo mas que curiosidad, se tomo su tiempo para abrirlo y cerro los ojos mientras sacaba la hoja de color blanco, sintió la foto pero tenia demasiado miedo para verla primero, desplegó la hoja y comenzó a leer.

* * *

**Gracias por los anteriores reviews, en verdad me sirven de mucho **

**y a _gatitarebulera_ por que le gusto nn**

**pido disculpas por que aun no soy buena en esto, pero para eso estan ustedes para decirme que esta mal, o.o por que se que aun me falta demasiado, muchas gracias. **


	3. Preguntas o Respuestas

**Bueno aqui esta otro cap mas, chafa como los demas, pero recuerden es el primero que hago hahaha, en fin... si la historia esta algo rara o.o pero pues a mi me encanto. Por favor toos sus comentarios son muy muy agradecidos.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 3_**

**_Preguntas o Respuestas_**

* * *

-Sora, aun no entiendo ¿por qué te encantan estas paletas?- dijo Riku mientras se sacaba la paleta de la boca 

- Riku, a ti igual te gustan- dijo Namine mirándolo de reojo con una paleta igual, Sora no hizo caso a la plática y siguió caminando

El día estaba bastante nublado, aunque en ciertos momentos el sol brillaba de mas, eran como las 5 de la tarde y se encontraban en un parque cerca de casa de Sora, Namine y Riku seguían preocupados por el sueño del día anterior que había alterado a Sora, aunque ninguno decía nada mas sobre el tema. Sora se adelantaba mientras Namine y Riku caminaban juntos.

- Namine, creo que debemos avisarles de esto

- Eso me temía, pero me da miedo- dijo Namine, enseguida bajo la mirada- me culparan por no avisarles antes

- Namine, eso no tiene nada que ver, tu no controlas tu poder, tenemos que hacerlo, él puede estar peor – dijo Riku mientras clavaba la mirada al suelo

- A veces me gustaría no tenerlo- dijo bajando la mirada- pero esta bien, aunque solo Leon puede juntar a todos

- lo se, así que tenemos que quedarnos con Sora por el momento, y de paso esperamos a que regrese.

Después de 45 min. mas de plática Sora regresa con ellos

- Quiero otra paleta – les dice a los 2 mientras pone una sonrisa de niñito

- Ya hay que regresar Sora, tu padre no debe de tardar – le respondió Namine con otra sonrisa

Tomaron el rumbo de regreso a casa, no si antes tratar de detener el berrinche de Sora

De regreso en casa de Sora

- ¡Te gane Riku! y de nuevo Sora es el ¡campeón!, así es Riku, soy mas rápido que tu- dijo Sora entre risas, con la respiración agitada y en un tono burlón.

- Sora, yo no estaba jugando, ¬¬- respondió Riku

- Claro que si, Namine lo vio¿verdad Namine?- Namine estaba a punto de contestar cuando de una habitación sale Leon

- ¡Papa!

- ¡oh Sora¿como están chicos?

- Eh… Sora, yo creo que mejor te vas a bañar, te has ensuciado mucho en el parque- dijo Riku mientras miraba de manera extraña a Leon

- ¡Hey! Ni que fueras mi Madre ¬¬- Todos se quedaron en un pequeño silencio incomodo y Leon contesto

- No, no lo es pero yo soy tu padre asi que ve a bañarte- dijo Leon entre burla y de regaño

Sora hizo un pequeño puchero pero al final se fue a su habitación a tomar el baño, en eso Leon señalo a Riku y Namine que le siguieran a lo que seria un cuarto de estudios y con ello cerro la puerta

- ¿Que pasa? – dijo Leon

Namine tomo la palabra y dijo – Leon, algo raro esta pasando con Sora, y me temo que tiene que ver con Roxas.

- ¿Cómo que raro¿Que le esta pasando¿Saben algo de Roxas¿Le han dicho algo a él?- dijo Leon de forma desesperada

- Calma, aun no es tan grave, espero, esta teniendo sueños raros, y al perecer a Roxas igual le están pasando cosas extrañas, Namine lo vio – dijo Riku tratando de tranquilizarlo

- Namine¿es cierto, pudiste verlo?

- Si, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, lo siento- dijo bajando la cabeza

- ¡Namine, No importa! Se que hacer eso te cuesta mucho trabajo, eso es señal de que empiezas a controlarlo, me alegra mucho en verdad- dijo Leon casi con una mirada como de padre a hija. Namine solo sonrio de una manera muy sincera – Bueno Namine tienes que decirle a tu padre, Riku aun no le digas nada a tu hermano, el se enterara junto con los demás.

Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la habitación, fueron de nuevo a la sala y se sentaron a charlar sobre otras cosas mientras esperaban a Sora, quien llego a los 20 minutos después bastante limpio

- Tengo hambre- dijo Sora

- Sora, en el parque comiste muchas porquerías, y aun tienes hambre ¬¬- dijo Riku

- Déjame Riku soy un adolescente en crecimiento

- Eres un puberto- dijo Riku mientras reía junto con Namine

- Riku tu aun no eres tan mayor- dijo Namine aun riéndose

- Ya, ya, pero Sora es mas niño- dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua a Sora- Ya tenemos que irnos Namine, tu padre me matara si no llegas temprano a casa

- uh asi es Riku, Vincent pensara que le has hecho algo a Namine- dijo Sora en un tono burlón y poniendo caritas de perversión, Namine solo reía con eso, mientras Riku se sonrojaba sin que ella se de cuenta.

- Cállate Sora ¬¬

- Riku, aun así tiene razón, ya tenemos que irnos se nos hace bastante tarde- Dijo Namine mientras se levantaba del sillón

----------------------------------------------------------------

Horas antes

"Roxas no regreso, o al parecer solo por sus cosas¿Qué le pasa? Actúa muy extraño, jamás se había salido de clases"- pensaba su compañera de salón, Olette, mientras perdía su mirada por la ventana que daba a las canchas del colegio, tratando vagamente de buscar al chico rubio.

La campana para la salida sonó, con ello un frenesí por parte de los alumnos, los amigos del pasillo de aquella mañana estaban incompletos, todos se miraban extrañados de que Roxas no estuviese entre ellos.

- Entonces¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Pence

- Pues parece que ya se fue, tendremos que esperar a ver que nos dice- dijo Hayner, y con ello tomaron rumbo a sus hogares cada uno.

En el lugar de sus sueños, sentado junto a aquel lago se encontraba Roxas, con las mejillas rosas y las lagrimas en los ojos y recorriéndole la cara. Las preguntas que tenia girándole por la cabeza por aquellos sueños ahora era mas penetrantes, no sabia que pensar, todo ahora era mas que confuso, y parecía ser el único involucrado en ello, además de aquel chico de cabellos castaños.

Tomo la carta de nuevo en sus manos, la cual ya tenía símbolos de aquella lluvia de lágrimas, la observo detenidamente, como si aquel pedazo de papel fuese todo su universo, y volvió a leer detenidamente cada parte de ella, como si no la hubiese leído ya cientos de veces.

Mí querido Roxas:…………

* * *

**Heheheh sip, dejare de nuevo la intriga de la carta, pero promero que sera lo primero en el prox cap.**

**gatitarebulera: de nuevo muchas gracias por que te agrado.**

**Aru: o.o de verdad se parece a otro!! nooo!, te prometo que esa no fue mi intencion, me podrias decir cual fic? solo por curiosidad o.o y gracias por que te gusto.**

**Espero que sea de tu agrado y gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo nn. Hasta otro cap. Adieo...**


End file.
